objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DTSFactory
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Battle For Fudge Paradise page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Croc2274 (talk) 16:14, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Croc2274 (talk) 16:14, December 19, 2014 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! The Future of II Survivor Hello DTSFactory! I saw your post on my talk page, and I will confirm to you that II Survivor went through a silent cancellation. After the YouTube inbox was officially retired, I couldn't find a way to continue it, and I figured that bringing it back in the future would be unfair to all of the users that took the time to do what challenges there were, and would possibly not have the time to do it in the future. It would've kinda felt like I was forcing them to partake. I have thought about alternate solutions, because I had such a big storyline I wanted to make for the duration of II Survivor, and in the past few weeks, I have been thinking about making a spin-off of BFDI/II Survivor in the form of what happened in the story rather than in the camp itself. It would start somewhere near the end of BFDI Survivor, at the skipped episodes, and would continue where II Survivor left off. Of course, this would take some assumptions as to where each contestant would be eliminated, who would rejoin, who would debut, etc, but somehow, I believe I could maybe make it work. The problem is is that I've been going through a lot of things in my personal life lately, and I have soooo many series I want to make for the Object Show Community, but I can't do any of them right now, and it really annoys me. I love to make stories. Love it too much actually, it's scary sometimes. I wanna do something to get back into the OSC, but I don't know how I can get back into it. Chances are that we may not meet again for a while. I have left some screenshots and hints of series that I want to do sometime, hopefully in the near future, on my ''DeviantART ''page. If you would like to follow it, that'd be awesome! Here is the link: http://matrvincent.deviantart.com/ You know who I am? MLBert: The one and only 18:18, February 3, 2015 (UTC) 'Kay. I saw the two notices you've posted on your YouTube, and II Survivor is on a silent cancellation. If a spinoff is actually confirmed, doing seperate videos for challenges (e.g relay race) and resignups can be possible! Who shot first? All the vandals are like a rash that cannot be removed. Talk to me 01:23, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, you can be my 3rd assistant Thank you for discovering MovieLover9000's reputation of putting stuff which are not related to Object Shows. The page has been deleted. --Admin! (talk) 09:24, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. What about the image? And BTW, can you make me an admin? A vandal's nightmare Talk to me 11:01, February 4, 2015 (UTC) I can't make you an admin bcuz first of all, you don't have enough edits. Second, I don't have the rights yet to promote someone to administrator. But you can still watch on vandals and stuff like that. --Admin! (talk) 11:24, February 4, 2015 (UTC) 'Kay A vandal's nightmare Talk to me 13:00, February 4, 2015 (UTC)